Harry Potter and the Sudden Appearances
by FNAF-friends
Summary: Two new students cause a stir during Harry's third year. Set in the third book. Not very good at summery. On Hold for now, sorry.
1. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note: Between September and December 2014 I created an account, not this one, but an account under the username of ****ParanormalPhoenix****. I am telling you this as I plan on posting my old story here and continuing on with it, but I don't want people saying I stole or am copying my old account.**

**Thanks for reading, Peace!**


	2. Authors Note 2: OC Characters

**Authors Note: This Chapter is a short explanation of each of my OC.**

Name: Shadow Ripper

Age: 13

Dorm: Ravenclaw

Wand: Shadow's wand it made out of Sakura Wood and had a core of Basalisk Fang String. The wand has an Amethyst on the end. 11.5' long, stiff, good at defensive and dark magic.

Blood Status: Halfblood. He was born to a Pureblood mother and a Muggle father.

Masteries: Necromacy

Familiars: Manticore (female) birthed and raised by shadow when we was 5, became familiar at age 7

Powers:

Intangibility (age 4)

Invisibility (age 4)

Inducing Negative Emotions (age 4)

Banshee Fear Scream (6th year)

Telepathy (age 6)

Inanimate Object Control (4th year)

Parseltounge (age 12)

Animagas:

Royal Shadow Wolf (age 5)

Elemental Control:

Water (age 1)

Wind (4th year)

Shadow (age 5)

Gravity (3rd year)

* * *

Name: Liam Jones

Age: 13

Dorm: Slytherin

Wand: Liam's wand is made out of Old English Oak with a Dragon Throat Jewel as its core. It has a Fire Soul Gem on the End. 10', springy, good for nature magic.

Blood Status: Pureblood born to two Squibs. His mother is a squib from the Black line. His father is a squib from the Bones line.

Masteries:

Ancient Runes (egyptian, greek, chinese, latin, elven, goblin, mayan, sumariun) (age 7)

Powers:

Telekinisis (20m) (age 4)

Wandless Magic (age 3)

Flight (un-aided) (age 3)

Animagus:

Royal Phoenix (age 5)

Elemental Control:

Fire (age 1)

Earth (4th year)

* * *

Name: Francis Snipp

Prefered Name: Fang

Age: 13

Dorm: Griffindor

Wand: Francis' wand is made of Ash wood with a core of Crushed Lycan Tooth String. It has a Onyx at the base. 9.6', flexible, good at nature magic.

Blood Status: Halfblood. Pureblood mother and a Werewolf father.

Familiars:

Shadow Wolf named Drake (found at age 6, he raised by him by himself)

Powers:

Lycanthropy (birth)

Animal Communication (birth)

* * *

Name: Flora Sprout

Age: 12

Dorm: Hufflepuff

Wand: Flora's wand is made of Pine wood with a core of Grand Elf Hair. It has a Pearl at its base. 10', stiff, good at nature magic.

Blood Status: Halfblood? Unknown father, Professor Sprout is the mother.

Familiars:

Female Pixie named Rose, found at age 8

Powers:

Plant Control (age 6)


	3. Chapter 1: Sorting Part 1

It was the evening of the first day of the academic year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was in his office mulling over what happened at the sorting feast earlier that evening, same could be said for a certain sixth year Ravenclaw.

/Flashback/ /Dumbledore's Point of View/

The sorting ceremony was going as well as always. There were only two students left, a regal looking black-haired boy and a nervous brown-haired girl.

Without warning a loud crash reverberated through the Great Hall, the source? The Entrance Hall. Seconds later a huge section of the huge wooden doors started glowing a bright, deathly red.

As I watched, the section of glowing wood flew across the hall towards me, trailing splinters throughout the hall, landing just shy of the staff table, making me and many others jump.

"Starting without us, are you? That's not a very nice thing to do" A deep voice emanated out through the hole in the wooden doors, quiet, but enough for everyone to hear it loud and clear, even at this distance. It was a voice that sent shivers rolling up my spine and caused my face to pale slightly, not that anyone could see as they were looking towards the door, this was going to be trouble, I could feel it.

Before I could reply to the voice, a red and black coloured Phoenix glided into the room. It was magnificent, the plumage on its head was pure red, but lines with red. The wings and body were red with black flame details on it and it legs were fully black.

The Phoenix transformed in mid-air into a human boy before landing halfway down the hall, between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The boy was 5'6 in height with an athletic build. Black hair sat on his head and his eyes were dark red. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Pyro' on the front, jeans and plain black shoes.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" I bellowed towards the boy.

"I thought you of all people would know why Dumbles" came an ominous voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, a gasp was heard from Ravenclaw table. A head poked out the ceiling and spoke with that same ominous tone "We are here, to enroll"

/Penelope' Point of View/

That voice that face, it couldn't be, could it?

A body floated out after the head and she could feel her legs go to jelly, it was him, the boy she had missed so dearly, her only male friend from years ago.

He had changed a lot from last time she saw him. He was not standing at 5'11 with a muscular build, his brown hair had changed to a dark green colour but his eyes, they stayed the same blue but had gotten deeper. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt without sleeves, showing off his strong arms and a pair of trackies, his look was completed by the heavy duty boots he wore on his feet.

/Dumbledore's Point of View/

Whispers could be heard throughout the hall as this child landed next to the first. Griffindor and Hufflepuff looked confused, Ravenclaw looked slightly scared and Slytherin looked angry.

"Come on then, let's sort you two troublemakers" I replied reluctantly.

Liam Jones, as the Phoenix boy called himself, stepped up and barely had the hat on for a second before it bellowed "SLYTHERIN" the boy in question walked over to the table while laughing and you could see the new Slytherin first years cowering away from him in fear.

The other boy, who called himself Shadow Ripper ended up in Ravenclaw, he walked over and was immediately hugged by the seventh year prefect, one Penelope Clearwater.

**Authors Note: Due to a Guest commenting on this story saying the description was non-existent and that my chapters were to short I have gone through and updated this chapter. I will be doing this for the others.**

**Quick Note on this story, check back on the chapters every once and awhile, as I will update them and add things. Just to let you know as I could put things in a chapter and then if you haven't re-read the chapter the following ones might not make as much sense.**


	4. Chapter 2: Sorting Part 2 Plus a Fight

/Dumbledore's Point of View/

The feast came to an end without further incident, straight after I sent everyone to bed I called Shadow and Liam to see me in my office.

/Flashback/

As I entered my office with the two boys in tow, I felt an instant connection form between Liam and Fawkes, maybe because they are both Phoenix?

"Welcome boys, I know you are both meant to be third years" I began "But what I want to know is where you have been these part two years"

Looking quite nervous, Liam replied "We have been to a number of magical schools in the past two years, all of them exiled us because of our abilities, many view them as dark, or evil"

"Why would they view them as dark?" I asked, confused, 'what abilities could two thirteen year old boys have that could be viewed as dark?' I asked myself.

"Well, Liam has total control over the fire element and can create it at will. As for me? I'm dead, so I've got control over the dead and undead" Shadow informed me.

"You're dead!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes, at age four I was beaten to death by my father, but somehow I managed to not only inhabit my body again, but also, thanks to a ritual Liam found, could use my ghost abilities in my human body, the only downside is that I can no longer leave my body" Shadow replied.

"I see, I will think about this, you two go to bed, I will see you two tomorrow morning" I dismissed them as they got up to leave.

/End flashback/

So here I sit, thinking just how to manipulate these two.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

/Liam's Point of View/

Liam walked into the Slytherin common room, with a frown he noticed the time on an expensive looking clock, it showed 10pm.

The common room wasn't anything to look at, leather couches, green and silver hangings and banners, books filled with evil spells and potions, the whole place was dim and gloomy.

Liam just sat down in-front of the fire, before he heard a scratchily annoying voice from behind him "So, hot head, thought you'd show off by upstaging the sorting ceremony? You're new here so I will let it slide for now, luckily for you I can show you some off the right people to hang around with, people better then that stupid ghost b.."

Liam cut him off, without looking back he replied "What, like you lot of inbred bigots who live off daddy's money? Not likely rich boy"

"Don't take that tone with me bird boy! I'll get my father on y.." Yet again he was cut off "You can't touch me bozo, as far as threats go he won't stand a chance against me"

Draco couldn't even blink before he found himself stuck to the wall, he looked around to see what happened to find himself stuck to the wall by a playing card sticking out of his robes' hood.

Crabbe and Goyle looked on dumbly at the speed of the new kid, they moved to help Malfoy, but before they could touch him they heard something said from behind them in a dangerous tone "Help him and I wonder how long you will survive without your legs"

The two goons ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them, they stopped at their door to hear a scream coming from down below, so they checked it out.

They saw Malfoy burning his hand, trying to pull out the playing card, it looked like fire.

Liam walked up the stairs to his dorm, just before he opened his door he clicked his fingers and the card flew up into his hand, leaving Malfoy wondering just what the hell had just happened...


End file.
